Adventures of Sylveon and Lucario: Together forever
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: Join Sylveon as she helps and falls in love with Lucario, a pokemon who overcame his shyness thanks to her. As the years go by, what adventures await them? Guess you'll have to find out for yourself. Disclaimer: It is made by me and my brother. Both of us aren't professionals in Pokemon so we don't follow as much of the lore as others do
1. It's all on me

**A/N by my bother: After what I've seen with Green Flare's diary 1, I could see that not a lot of people read it because it might have been way longer than expected. So taking the experience of whatever happened on that story, me and Steven decided to divide the story into more than a few chapters. I think the most logical reasoning is either what I just stated or maybe Steven's story wasn't as enjoyable compared to other stories he might have wrote. So now that it's out of the way, hope you all enjoyed as well. Also, Steven is taking a course in Coursera called** **Writing for Young Readers: Opening the Treasure Chest,** **which will help us write a bit better instead of the dreadful mess of a story me and him made sometimes. Rated T for…mild sexual hints and swearing because that's what it said in the rating…**

 **P.S Since we don't know a lot about Pokémon because I know about it for like a year and a half while my brother only knew it since Pokémon Go, we decide to make Silver Cave be a very big entrance to the underground where Pokémon are trained until a certain age before getting released, with guards holding the plate until they were notified that there will be some Pokémon being let free. Basically, an alternate Pokémon world. Also, there's only 1 Pokémon in each pokedex number per region (example: that means there's exactly 1 Sylveon per area something like that…) I don't know how to explain and so does my brother XD**

Hi, my name is Sylveon. I am a Pokémon in the Pocket Monsters Elite school. Although the name sounds cool, to me, it is torture. In here, it's' like primary or junior schools for humans, or Pokémon trainers as some people would call. I am not a very good Pokémon to defend myself. I am always bullied in school no matter what I do. The reason I get bullied…let's just say I was too pink for eeveelution. They think I'm weak because I'm not good at defending myself and they would tease me for being the worst eeveelution out of all the ones that existed. While they have moves like thunder fang, water pulse, flare blitz, Psychic, feint attack, leaf blade, blizzard, etc. I have Fairy wind and misty terrain. The eeveelutions aren't somehow affected when I use fairy wind, and misty terrain is just a distraction so that I could escape, although my school sometimes don't allow anyone to use their spells or moves. I get bullied a lot in school to the point it's abnormal if I came home without a bruise. But my parents didn't care about the bruises and scratches I have "achieved" in school. All they care is that I became an elite Pokémon, a Pokémon who's life could be dependent and could be able to live in the wild by themselves without the threat of humans capturing and forcing us to fight all the time with little to no rest. My parents are the "rejects" and was forced to live here and aid for themselves. I know they want me to be free but they don't seem to care about the injuries I got. It might be because they work until late at night. I just wanted to explore the outside but with my physical weakness, it's a whole other can of digletts. Also there is something about me which I think is bullshit.

I have a fear. It's called steel. Every time I touch it I feel like it pierces through me. I don't know why, but it hurts really bad! Pokémon use it as an advantage against me by trying to use steel and hide it under their hand. After that, when they see me they would start to hit me using those items, which hurts me more than your normal average punch. To the point that dragon-type Pokémon started using steel items to hit me. And that is just not right since I should be almost immune to them. I am sick of it. Even when telling a teacher, it would be nothing but dumb decisions because they would ignore you as well and I wouldn't stand a chance against the bullies. When the students and teachers ignore and tries to hurt you like that, you would want to fight back, right? Well, I have to sit here and shut up because there isn't a "police station" to help you arrest Pokémon or anything like that, would it? So I sat there, trying to learn how to protect myself while paper balls were thrown right into me and filled with bad words and bad comments.

But then my life changed. Everything I thought was wrong changed one day by an unexpected Pokémon.

It all goes like this…

*flashback 8 months ago*

It was a Monday in September as leaves started to fall, the sun became much cooler, the breeze flowing through my fur. I love Autumn so much because of it. It makes you feel calm and relieved. Then, I saw a Pokémon walking into class. He was quite tall. He looks like a fox…or wolf…I am not sure. He reminds me of the Egyptian god of funerals and death: Anubis. (Yes, I am a geek. Don't judge me) He has blue fur, green eyes and he has spikes attached on his arms. His ears seem to droop down as he tries to say something. But somehow…it didn't work.

 _Quite a cute Pokémon_ …I thought. _Even though he looks shy but he seems just so adorable!_

But as I said, he looks shy. Really shy. He looked away from the bullies or even some of the people in the class. I could see his cheeks appears crimson red. Only when the teacher, a Mew, knocked on the table, which made the ground shook a bit, that everyone paid attention. I still wonder how the table hasn't broken yet.

"Listen up, you bloody students." I could hear her speak. "Today we have a new student in the school. His name is Lucario. He is very shy so everybody please help him feel like home and that he could be more comfortable here in our school." Lucario looked at the teacher and the Mew only smiled as she points to the seat to the right of me, where it was arranged for the new student. He thanked the teacher before sitting down next to me. I turned my head to the right and looked at him in the eyes. I could see the green pupils suddenly shrink and his blush became darker and more visible.

This Pokémon is so shy! It's like he never went to school before. But that can't be real, could it?

"Hi, I'm Lucario…I just started learning in a school for the first time…"

Ok…Well awkward moments happen sometimes…

"We're in grade 6, why is this the first time you're in a school?" I asked, curious about his conditions.

"Well…I have some issues with…my life. I didn't…have the courage…to go to school…so…I sat at my house…being self-taught…to…get out in…the wild."

Ok…Good start for someone who's really shy…

"I just wanted to…be released and be free in the wild. Sure…I might be captured…at any time but the rush of adrenaline of getting…caught is something…I'm sure you'll never…forget…I would love…to be in the wild. I wanted to…be in the meadow of…flowers…trees…and be free so I won't…have to worry about…my life"

I looked at him and smiled, as I knew that he has the same opinion as me.

"Good for you" I answered. "In that case, welcome to the PME school"

He smiled and nodded at my statement.

"Just be careful of the bullies. One of the" I coughed, showing sarcasm, "rules…in here is to trust people but not too much"

"So I…shouldn't trust you as…much as I thought, right?"

I giggled. "Exactly"

Well, he's going to have a long road ahead of him…And it is harder than I would say.

*end of flashback*

It was really hard to get him off his shells. But eventually, his shyness slowly disappeared. I helped him a lot. But he sometimes acts weirdly when he's near me. A little blush, seems to always concentrate on what I said, etc. And now, the month of May hits us as I realized what was going on. The day that I seemingly be able to get a rest from bullying and being tortured. Only a month to go before Summer break. I am still getting bullied as much as I was before.

Lucario…he is less shy, thanks to me, of course. I mean I don't expect any of the bullies to teach him how to be confident. He made himself at home with the new environment. Since he's a Lucario, funny enough, he never got bullied. He got respected for getting really high marks in his tests. I seem to always catch up behind him but I never got the respect I deserved. Heck, teachers turn a blind eye to other Pokemon. For example, I saw a female Jigglypuff…for a lack of a better term…doing the deeds. Yet, teachers believed other Pokémon tattletale about me doing the same thing (And for those of you who are dirty-minded, I was told by Lucario about the issue and that I don't do it with myself, although it looks like a great time for others XD)

But on this particular day, I decided to tell him the secret. My fear of steel. It has gotten worse as the bullying got worse as well.

On a Friday, I sat next to him on the swings at recess, but he somehow already knew I'm worried by the look of my worried face.

"Hey, what's the matter, Sylveon?" He asked me. I could see his face looking at me. His eyes shrink but at the same time, his face looks worried. But I didn't want to tell him. At least not yet. I feel very hesitant with my answer right now.

"I…It's nothing…" I lied. But Lucario somehow saw though my lies asked again.

"Hey, Sylveon…just tell me the truth…I mean you helped me become confident next to others. Now it is my turn to help."

"I don't think so. I guess…" Lucario smirked at my scared reaction.

"Oh well. Might as well go review my work if you know what I'm saying" Then he jumped out of the swing and started walking to the back foyer.

"Wait!" I suddenly spurted.

Lucario turned around as he heard my reaction.

Great job, Sylveon. You got his attention without even thinking.

I shook as I wanted to say it to him. But I don't want to! Maybe I should…

I... I…

I should tell him…

"I…" I began to spoke.

"Just stay calm and say it to me." He walked back and sat back on his swing, "Like how you taught me to stay calm when saying to other people"

"I…" I closed my eyes and answered his question. "I need your help. The bullying has been unreal for me. They've been bullying me and I thought you didn't care. And the worst of all…"

I took a breath…

Inhale…Exhale…

Lucario began a little drumroll.

"I am scared of steel. Every time I touch steel, it somehow hurts so much. It hurts way more compared to other things that people could hit me with"

Lucario listened to me at first. He gave me a chuckle, a nod and finally told me something.

"Meet me at my house next morning, alright?" He looked at me, his green eyes proving his determination, "I will help you get through this. Because I know how to save you from this ordeal"

"Yes!" I thought.

"What was that?" Lucario turned around.

A bit too loud of a thought…

"Um…Nothing. I'm just glad you will try to help me"

"No big deal. I mean you helped me so much but I haven't helped you back"

I smiled as he walked away. I know that he'll help me through my fears. I just…feel like I regret the decision. It has been the reason I got cuts and bruises in the first place. I…just need time to think over what I just said and maybe I could get a hold onto something…

"Are you coming?" I hear his voice again. "Recess is almost over, for Lugia sake!"

Okay…I retreat my previous statement.

*the next day*

I woke up from my bed, tired and drained. I opened my eyes to see a bruise on my paws, another bruise on my stomach and a little scratch on my knees. I shook my head as I thought about what happened. The eeveelution gang came back for me and they wanted tome to join their bullying gang. I obviously denied because I'd cause more trouble for myself if I do so. But then again, it's hard because they are very tempting. I knew I should have joined them. But yet again, why did I chose to leave them?

I shook my head at the thought and I ran down, did my normal morning duties like brushing my teeth, taking a shower, etc. I sat at my small wooden chair next to my father, an Espeon, and my mother, a Gardevoir, as we sat down to breakfast.

"So…" I asked my parents. "Can I go to my friend's house today?"

My father looked at me, giving me a sigh. His eyes were droopy from last night after he did some work until midnight.

"Alright, sweetie…just be safe alright?" I could hear my mother.

"You're gonna get yourself bullied, you mistake filthy little Pokémon" My father murmured under his breath.

"Hey, don't say that, honey. Your daughter is making new friends so you should be happy she won't get bullied as much. Stop being short-tempered, alright?"

My dad only shook his head. "That's what she said"

I giggled a bit at his remarks. Of course, it's a sex joke.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to make that joke in front of our daughter?"

"It's something I want to do when you say that, alright?" He answered. "Look, even our daughter is giggling."

I tried to hide it from my face, but to no use. My mother already saw my giggles anyways so what's the point in hiding my face anyway you stupid little Sylveon…

"Just go please" My mother shook her head, probably from disappointment.

"Okay" I looked down. I grabbed my yellow jacket, put it on and ran to Lucario's house, hoping I could meet him as soon as possible.

 **A/N: So this came out 2 weeks late compared to what I planned but also 2 weeks earlier than what I intended after my laptop screen broke. My laptop was fixed after…half a month, mostly because of shipment issues and the fact that my father is stubborn to just let the person wait until the shipment while going to another store, getting it immediately and fixed after around 3 or 4 hours was not a good idea. And for Vietnamese people who knew this meme, especially Sir Espeon and Lilypad2002, my father decided to go to Điện máy xanh. So yeah…ignore what I wrote if you're not a Vietnamese or if you don't know Vietnamese or don't know the meme. Also, I will try to do this with Green Flare's night because I don't want to make the same mistake with The PIG, the cowards and the identity hider.**

 **Also I see that loads of my friends found out a pattern that I have wrote all of my stories as a girl or female character (except 1 or 2 chapters in The P.I.G, the coward, and the identity hider) and started to call me gay. To which I say: The story I like to write is starred by a female so what do you expect? Go to a male perspective with no main story whatsoever? That's what I thought.**


	2. Sylveon encounters

**A/N: 2 chapters coming at you folks. This is probably something I've done for 2 months since my work is a bit long still and releasing chapters for this story and my other story: Green Flare's night. With summer around the corner, I decided to focus more on the other story compared to this one. This doesn't mean I'd stop releasing chapters for this story. It's just that I'm going to release chapters for Green Flare's night more compared to this. Every 2 chapters from the other story is when I'm going to release 1 chapter from this story. So if it took like half a month for one more chapter, do know that I'm not inactive but more because I'm focusing on the other story. With that out of the way, let's get to the real thing.**

I looked down at a piece a paper writing his address. It seems like II arrived at Lucario's house, a big house tinted in blue and brown. The designs felt awkward to me, but it's probably because I have never been to a house that big. It felt like a mansion with blue and brown mixed everywhere to create a garden masterpiece. I walked myself to a red door, threw the paper to the extremely convenient trash can right next to the door, and knocked on the said door Then, a Greninja, some type of frog with an extremely and absurdly long tongue, and a Squirtle, a blue turtle I guess because I heard normal turtles are supposed to be green like a Bulbasaur, popped out from the opened door. They all look happy and excited.

"You must be the Pokémon our son's talking about, right?"

I looked back at them, their eyes seemed rather strange, but at the same time, they seemed welcome. I looked down and blushed because it feels awfully strange and awkward to visit someone's house.

"Yeah…" I sheepishly answered. "Is Lucario here?"

"Yeah!" The Greninja answered. "He's in his room right now. He seemed to be preparing something for you"

"Well I'm scared right now…" I walked in the house. And then I was shocked…

His house is the most beautiful house ever! It has chandeliers hanging on the top at the first room I met: The living room. I could see a huge TV with some type of rectangle item which I think humans called it as "The Xbox" …or wait is it called "The PlayStation"? There's a table with loads of cool figures of Pokémon, but I noticed a specific Pokémon on the front of all (AKA me :P ) Then I could see the bedrooms of probably the parents of Lucario. Yet I haven't seen the main Pokémon himself.

"As much as I love to view this amazing looking house, I really need to know where Lucario is" I hung my yellow jacket of which I wore just in case of the rain onto a hanger that said "Guest hangers only"

"Sure. He should be up there in his bedroom" The blue frog showed me the stairs while the Squirtle went into the kitchen. I thanked the Greninja and I ran up to the 2nd floor, only to be met with a new Pokémon and three different rooms. This Pokémon wore some type of baseball cap with a Pokéball on the top. He/She seems to have white skin with some type of blue onesie or something on that note. And he has a seashell on his stomach.

"Hi, are you Sylveon?" The Pokémon asked me. _Man this is quite a small Pokémon. He's like the same height as me when I'm walking normally._ _This is probably a he…I'm not sure. I think it is an Oshawott, judging by the fact that it looks like some type of sea otter. Or is it a panda? Probably a sea otter since he has a seashell on his stomach._

"Well…yeah I guess"

"In that case, hello. My name is Oshawott. I'm Lucario's older brother" I looked at the Pokémon, a bit shocked.

"You are quite…short for your age…" The Oshawott rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Now that's just rude. But I guess with your…short intellect about Pokémon, I will let it pass for now"

"Thanks a lot Oshawott," I giggled and looked around only to realize that Lucario is leaning on the doorframe of a room at the end of the corridor. "I'll be leaving"

"No problem. Now go meet your friend. I'm gonna grab some grub if you know what I mean" Then the Oshawott walked down the stairs, grabbing something to eat (I think. I don't understand what grub means)

I walked to the Pokémon tapping his feat waiting for me.

"So, how was the talk with my brother?" He asked me.

"He's fine. I guess. But how come he seemed to be so offended about his height?"

"It's his point of view, that's all. You don't need to worry about it"

"Alright then" I looked into his room. The wallpaper was covered by blue and white diagonal lines. The bed itself has some yellow and white stripes on the cover and the blanket. His workplace was small, just a green table and chair with some pencils, books, erasers, (your typical stationary and school supplies) and apparently a photo with golden frames on the outside showing the first day of school for him.

The photo was a picture of the whole class together with our teacher, a Mew. In the backrow, there was a Pokémon looking at the camera nervously while there was another Pokémon next to him from the right, smiling gleefully into the camera while nobody really seemed to care about her. And for those of you who's not as smart than your average bear, it was indeed me and Lucario. Looking at the cute little picture gave me a giggle as I touched the frame. It was indeed not a very perfect photo of the class, some of the Pokémon is not smiling while others make themselves look like fools in front of the camera. But it was a great one for me. And it brings back good ol' memories, as well.

*Flashback 8 months ago*

"Everybody knows that the first day of school will always have a photo taken because we want to put it on our yearbook and that today we have a full attendance. So right now is Period 2 and we are supposed to be downstairs to take a grand photo of us together as a class. What do you say?"

Cheers and "Hooray!" can be heard throughout the class. Even the "Eeveelution gang" seemed to be delighted for the photo.

And so, more and more people exited the class and joined the Mew to the hallway to get a line ready and start going to the front foyer. And then there was me trying to drag Lucario out of class.

"So have you taken a class photo before?" I asked the sheepish Pokémon that is Lucario himself. He shook his head profusely, as in an act of saying no.

"Don't worry!" I grabbed his hand in excitement as the class started to make their way downstairs. Lucario followed suit with his hand being grabbed by mine, as both of us ran down to catch up with the class.

And then there we were: in the front foyer waiting for the cameraman, a Serperior, as we lined ourselves for the photo. I went to the back of the line. Standing one two legs is going to be a bit hard for me because back then, it was not something I am used to do in a long time. I'm too comfortable walking on all four instead of standing on my hind legs. But I didn't care because I don't want to sit with the eeveelution gang again and getting my head smashed like a mashed potato. So here I am, standing next to the shy Pokémon that is Lucario himself.

"So are you ready for the picture?" I asked Lucario as I hang onto him for balance.

"I guess…I don't know" I looked at him and showed him the Serperior who's trying to set up the cameras.

"So we're just going to look at the camera and smile right?" I nodded as I'm trying to balance myself.

"Can I lean on you because I'm still not use to standing on my hind legs" Lucario stood as tall as he can.

"Sure. But we're even, alright?"

I nodded and got to my best pose as I leaned on Lucario, seemingly nervous about the picture.

A flash appeared. And that was the photo taken.

*End flashback*

"Sylveon, are you alright?" I finally noticed Lucario's been trying to call me for quite a while. I turned around, startled.

"I'm alright. I just remembered the photo moment, that's all"

"Are you ready to face your fears?" He suddenly asked.

Oh yeah! The whole point of being here in the first place.

And boy, am I determined.

"I'm ready for anything!"

"Good. But I have a question." He started to become awkward. Or at least I think he was.

"Do you trust me?" He held out his hands. I checked to make sure he doesn't have anything to harm me. I nodded and grabbed his hand

"Well, be ready to brace!" He suddenly ran, with me being dragged behind, and ran as fast he can.

"What the-" I didn't have time to even open my mouth to say my curse word before he hugged me and jumped off the balcony, aiming for some type of pool in the backyard.

I wanted to scream in fear because I'm scared I'm going to land too far away from the pool, but his warmth beside me within the next 2 seconds seemed to calm me down.

And then we landed in the pool. I think. I closed my eyes before the impact. But the impact was…somehow not even painful. I opened my eyes to see Lucario wrapped the both of us into a bubble. And the bubble seems to be floating on the water

"Did you just used Bubble?" He nodded.

"Sometimes having parents all being water type has its benefits."

"Wait I thought bubble only works when you attack someone…How come you're able to wrap yourself in that same bubble without it being counteractive."

"Well it's all in perspective I guess. You just have to master it."

And the bubble popped, releasing the both of us, with a small splash as both of us hit the surface of the pool.

And then I felt cold! Extremely cold in fact!

"Ah it's cold!" I suddenly screeched. I tried to swim to warm up my body. But it seemed much colder than I thought…And so I lost patience and started to feel like I'm drowning.

"Lucario!" I started to scream from the top of my lungs.

Two seconds later, I could feel someone on my back. Turns out Lucario grabbed me to help me float in the water.

"Thank you. I just didn't get used to the water immediately. Not like you I guess"

"It's alright. I was cold the first time I jumped into this pool."

I smiled as I know he would be here to help me no matter what.


	3. The truth

The water started to feel warm now that I got some help from Lucario to get myself warm faster.

"Just swim and ignore the cold. If you can do it, then you can swim in pretty much any water temperature"

"So now I got used to the water, what are we going to do next?"

"Let's see your endurance to the cold"

He pushed me off the pool, and the wind started to blow on my fur. I somehow didn't feel cold. In fact, it felt like a breeze…

Lucario eventually stood up from the pool, and headed to a table and grabbed something red and blueish.

"Let's try to teach you a water move." He grabbed some type of red hand-held device and started to scan me.

"Why? I mean I thought I should only learn fairy moves…" I jumped back down to the pool.

I looked at the screen with him as I float on the water, thanks to those time when Pokémon tried to drown me.

"You learned 3 moves…Wait…The pokedex says you're half fairy half psychic. And look! They say that you know how to use Psychic…So you can control things with your mind?"

Well…I wanted to keep that a secret even to you people out there reading the story. For plot wise, obviously. But…since he somehow knew using his…whatever the thingamajig he called it, guess I'll spill the beans…

Yes, I am half-fairy-half psychic. I can use Psychic, but to a limited use. Every time I do it, I get extremely tired. I somehow started to get used to it recently without making me lose all of my energy every time I do it. But I can do basic stuff like for example, if I'm lazy, I could just grab a piece of candy in the comfort of my bed. The heaviest item I lifted (like ever) was a wardrobe around my size. And when I did so, I was exhausted to the point of sleeping. The only reason why I haven't talked to anyone, even Lucario, was because if they (the bullies) knew I have more than one type, the bullying will get worse. Words like "Oh, dual-type Sylveon! It's crap!" Or something along those lines might be said all the time.

And like what Lucario said but only my situation, having parents that are psychic type (or at least one of them. My mother, is half fairy as well) has its benefits.

"Well…no…" I tried to lie as I jumped back to the side of the pool, but Lucario does not seem impressed.

"I know you're also psychic type. This is really accurate, alright? Professional Pokémon doctors use this, and because my father is a doctor, you get the point. Admit it!"

"No I won't" I whined. I don't want him to know. I don't want to know that it's true…

That he knows…

"Don't hide from me. Or I'll tickle it out of you…"

"Oh please, I really hate being tickled"

"Oh I'm going to do it…"

I giggled, thinking he will never do it. Besides, even if he did, I wouldn't giggle a lot because I'm pretty sure he doesn't know where I'd be sensitive at.

"I'd love to see you try…'

"Don't blame me if you get a heart attack out of this…" Lucario smiled deviously. My mind feels like I'm going to be in serious trouble one way or another.

He gave me a stroke or two onto my neck. I smiled.

"You're not going to know where I'm sensitive…Just give up…"

"Oh you'll see…"

He started to poke me in the armpits. But that proves my point of him not knowing where my sensitive side would be.

"That doesn't even feel funny. I'm not even laughing." But then he went down to my stomach…

And that's when I knew…I'm horribly screwed…

He started to stroke my stomach…but I tried to hide it. I have to hide it!

At first, my mouth tried to shut tight. I could feel my giggles inside my mouth as he continued to tickle. He didn't move elsewhere. Instead, his strokes became more intense…

He knew!

And my mouth gave in…

"Lucario…" I moaned at him. I tried to shake my way around his tickles, but he seemed to have captured me, not letting me go from his grasp.

"So it looks like you do have a sensitive side…Now confess…"

I couldn't take it anymore, but I want to see where this is going next…

"Never!" I screamed, smiling.

"Welp, your choice. Now face my fury!"

And his tickles are now more intense. I tried to shut up, but I can't. It's too much!

"Stop Lucario! Please!" I shook back and forth, trying to ease it. It did, for a while…Before he tickled the heck out of me…It got intense. And not only that, he somehow got me under his control, and his tickles were getting worse as I started to giggle and tears started to stream down my eyes. My breaths turned short as I struggle to not let the laughs get the better of me…

"Fess up, madam. Are you also a Psychic!?" Lucario smiled. I can't take it anymore but my mind got the hold of me and refused to stop. In fact, it felt like fun!

"Never! I'm…not going to…tell!"

"If you insist…"

And it got worse, his tickles became more intense. And I can't stop giggling at his strokes. I finally cracked up as tears dwell from my eyes.

"I'm a…Psychic Pokémon...Please release me!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked, he grinned deviously

"I'm not…only a fairy…Pokémon, I'm also…Psychic Pokémon!"

"See, that's all you have to say" He released me, but my mind didn't think straight or something, since as soon as he released I jumped up and hugged him, making him fall back as both of us fell right into the pool again. My head popped out of the water again as I saw Lucario already looking at me.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" He screamed, smiling as he tried to swim closer to me.

And that's my cue to swim away…

But instead of grabbing me, he started to use his paws and splashed water into me. And, somehow I felt like it was an instinct, I splashed him back. Water keeps on being splashed back and forth, making the sides of the pool looking like a flood just passes by. It was 3 hours before we stopped and climbed out of the pool. I was exhausted, but then, I started to feel cold, since the wind outside started to pick up.

"Mom, dad! Can you get Sylveon a towel?" Lucario started to scream as Lucario and I headed to the showers in his room.

And then I saw a Greninja coming out of stairs with a plain, white blanket. This time, he has some type of glasses.

"How come you have glasses this time?" I asked him.

"I…forgot to wear 'em at that point. It took me a while to see you because I'm a bit far-sighted."

"That's a far enough explanation." I grabbed the towel from the Greninja. But yet, I used my mind to grab it instead of walking there, making Lucario screamed out.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Wait…You're also Psychic type?" The Greninja asked.

"Yeah…It's something I needed to hide but now I think I felt confident to just say straight ahead that I'm Psychic. I mean having parents that are psychic-type, or at least half psychic, has its benefits."

"That's the spirit Sylveon!" Lucario cheered.

"So can I just go in and take a shower alone? It's kind of embarrassing if I took a shower and people are looking at me…"

Lucario seemed to blush at the thought, at the same time, giggling at the stupid idea if that ever happened.

"Sure, why not? I can sit here for a bit. I mean I'm one-third water type and all"

"Well I guess I'll see you after the shower" I closed the bathroom door and jumped into the hot shower and doused myself for as long as I can, thinking about what he's up to next. Probably trying to smack me with a steel rod? I don't know.

But suddenly, I had a thought…

Me and him having fun in the pool…

His blushes when I talked about me feeling weird…

Him tickling me until tears…

It adds up…I just don't know what…

You know what I do know though…?

This training is better and much more fun than I intended.

 **A/N: Huge shoutout to Vicdark for the favorite and alert, as well as Auroraeoz, Grenji, Lupu5, and hazamaBlazBlueon for the alert. I hope that I didn't let you down because this took quite a while to write. Anyhow, see you in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. There is a 4th wall break. I think you might know what it is…**


	4. More truth and more training

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't touched this for 8 straight months. I am so interested on the Plants vs Zombies genre that I haven't touched this at all. But I hope those of you who are still on the alert are still going to be here for me. I've recently been playing Pokemon Brick Bronze from Roblox and watching Pokemon Black And White and Pokemon Black And White: Rival Destiny on Disney Channel so I started to like Pokemon again. So now, I'm going to be writing this more consistently now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if you haven't noticed already, now I wrote Pokemon like what I wrote and not Pokémon because I got a new PC and it autocorrects Pokémon to Pokemon and the only reason you see the other Pokemon right now is because I have to edit it in the fanfiction website as well.**

 **Also, please PM me some questions. Why? In one of my other stories, I revealed that I am doing a face reveal. So if you want to ask anything about me, please ask me that. As long as it's not rude and you can keep it at 5 questions per account, I'd answer any of the questions you ask me when the face reveal is released.**

I walked out of the shower after cleaning myself with the towel Lucario gave me. When I walked out, I can't seem to find Lucario. His dad, however, was outside waiting for me.

"Sir, do you know what time it is?" I looked at him, who suddenly looked at me instead, more of a staring contest.

"Um...Is something wrong?" I asked him, a bit concerned. The Greninja looked at me, a bit shocked at something. And then he said something that stunned me.

"What is that on your head? Is that a gem in your forehead?"

I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A dark purple crystal appeared from my forehead.

Oh gosh dang it that's suppose to be kept a secret as well!

*sigh* Alright. I've been keeping too many secrets. Let me explain.

Because I'm a dual type (fairy and psychic), something happened when I was born. I had a purple gem on my forehead, like my father. And it glows every time I levitate things. I don't know how they haven't noticed it when I grabbed the towel, but it should have appeared like a sore thumb. Unless I'm not wet, by that time the fur should have covered it.

I'm not gonna complain, though. It's better they shouldn't know. Until now at least. So I confessed to his dad. He listened to every word I spoke, unlike my parents. It just proves how ignorant my parents usually are. They acted kind in the first chapter, but they're not. Trust me, I know them more than you do. You're just reading about my life.

"I see...You hid your second ability to use psychic moves because you thought it would make the bullying get worse. But why can't you use it as an advantage?" The Greninja looked at me, a bit concerned on what I could have done.

"It's because I'm not that mastered at it. When I try to use psychic on something, the best I could do without straining too much of my energy is picking up candies and remotes to watch TV when I'm bored. When I try to lift something around my size, I would usually feel so sleepy that I'd fall asleep. And it's not going to be beneficial for me to battle against the bully with my psychic power when I'm sleepy"

As soon as I finished the sentence, Lucario returned from his shower.

"So I heard" He told me as I looked at him, the gem still appearing from my head.

"Wait you were listening from the door the entire conversation? How do you even shower within 2 or 3 minutes?"

"It was 15 minutes, Sylveon. I took a shower right after you went in, only I went to my parent's showering place. You take an extremely long shower, though."

"I thought I showered for 5 minutes, not 15!" I tried to deny myself about showering long.

"I know you did. Because when I walked up from my 10 minute bath, you were still in there."

"Fine..." I blushed a bit, "I showered for that long because the water just felt so great. And I was thinking about what you're about to do next to me for training.."

"Well..." Lucario looked at the clock. "It's half past 12. So let's have some lunch! After a little rest, we can get to the training we have still leaving over."

I nodded at the Lucario as I walked with him downstairs, where the Squirtle had made a plate full of delicious fruits and vegetables for each Pokemon. Man even I can't wait to eat them.

I had lunch with his family as we talk to each other, although it's more me and Lucario but I think that works. He told me to first learn the art of "self defense", then try to touch steel without feeling pain.

"Unless I'm not cleared, I think your panic of feeling pain is the reason you feel the same pain when hit or even touched by a steel item. But we'll see later"

After lunch was finished, Lucario asked me to play a bit on his console of games before practicing again at 2, or one and a half hours after the end of lunch. We had a lot of fun playing some shooting games and some soccer games, or football for those of you reading from anywhere besides from Canada and America, with Oshawott as well and before I knew it, it was 2 in the afternoon.

"You want to try the act of self defense? You should be able to defend from those trying to hurt you"

I nodded as he stood up. I jumped out from the couch, and he showed me the way to some sort of small basement. Oshawott just left us alone, as he walked back up to his room for the dreaded homework he has. He turned on the lights of the basement and I was really shocked to see what's in there. There was loads of training equipments, from non-lethal weapons to protective gear. There were so much that I can't even describe the whole thing.

Lucario went ahead and grabbed some sort of gloves reaching out to the upper arm made of some sort of skin on the outside.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked nervously.

"If you want to win the fight against the bully, you need to know the moves. And as a third fighting type, I am an expert at this field." He looked at me, somewhat rolling his eyes at his own statement. "So hit me with your best shot."

"As in my fairy move, or what?" I looked at him, confused.

"This is to take the blow when you hit my hand. It also makes sure my spikes won't puncture your hand. So you're ready?"

I nodded at him enthusiastically, before trying to punch my hardest onto the bag. I felt some surge of pain as my clenched right paw made contact with the piece of protective gear. A few seconds later, my paw felt so painful, that I started to grab my right paw using the left paw.  
"Ahhh…" I screamed out, putting my paw to my crotch and squeezing my hind legs to the paw, trying to dull the pain. Lucario rushed to me, before realizing that I probably did something wrong.

"I thought you were doing a warmup punch, not just punching so hard you'd hurt yourself."

He went to some sort of first aid bag, and grabbed a bottle of spray.

"Here, let me help you." He sprayed some white cloud rapidly onto my red paw. I felt relieved as the pain slowly swifted away, and instead bringing me some sort of pleasurable feeling. It was weird, honestly.

"You feeling better now, Sylveon?" Lucario smiled, looking my face of relief.

"I felt way better now. Thanks so much. So I should punch lighter first right?" I looked at his face, also in relief.

"I just hope you don't drain too much of your energy. If you use too much of it, it's not really beneficial and it would just make you feel more painful. I don't want you to be in pain. Alright?"

"Ii guess so. Thanks again Lucario" I hugged him, before releasing and enthusiastically looked at him.

"Are you ready? I will make you proud!"

He chuckled, before standing back straight and looking at me.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this."

And we both stood there, pretty much staring at blank space for a minute or two, before I snapped back to consciousness.

"So we just stood there for dramatic effect. What's next?"

"Let's start our training seriously this time"  
*cue Eye of the tiger and some sort of Rocky training scene but replace rocky with Sylveon and Apollo with Lucario*

It was all blood, sweat and tears when the training started. But now, I got used to it, in a quick matter of time mind you. Within five hours, I was able to kick the bag so hard that it ripped a small piece. It's an accomplishment for sure. I tried to do a fairy wind move on one of the scales that weighs around 250 pounds, and it was blown off quite a distance, from one side to the gym to the middle. He taught me a lot, like concentrating the things at hand when it comes to magic, or only do 1 specific task at a time, because if I try to fairy wind and use my psychic, it would still work, but to a less amount of effect. My paws is still weak, although not as much anymore. And by using meditation I can finally be able to lift heavier objects, in fact, pretty much anything the same weight as me can be lifted without me getting too exhausted.

All in all, it was fun training with Lucario. And he taught me a lot on how to combat. Like for example, hitting someone in some spots will make them fall or lose balance, or not raising my back legs up or else they can probably catch the back of my paws and make me unbalance.

Now, I'm better equipped against the bullies. Nothing's stopping me.

"Now the most important part of the training: defending against steel-type"

Well...almost nothing.

"Now, Sylveon...I want you to know that steel doesn't hurt you at all. It's the rough edges of steel that makes it painful. So I'm going to give you some smooth steel, and try to touch it." He put a rod, which is probably made of steel and around a meter or so along the lines, on the floor, and gestured me to touch it.

I looked at the object, a bit skeptical. He looked at me, a bit on the nerves as well when I keep seemingly poke thin air to touch the steel.

After a while, I just want to quit. I don't want to feel the pain and the burns of my skin. Looking at my frustrated face, Lucario shook his head.

"Look, what items were you being bullied with using the steel?"

I sigh at his question, thinking of all the weapons the bullies used to hit me.

"Steel knuckles, rods especially for electric types. See them using those a lot to not only hurt me but electrocute me. Batons made of steel, even boxing items like gloves for fighting types to help them not only to give me pain but to also help them with strength. Although usually I see a lot of steel knuckles, especially the dragon types of which I'm suppose to be immune to."

"Holy mother of Arceus! How the heck did you even survive for almost 6 months, not to mention 4 years!?"Lucario looked shocked when I listed it out.

I was extremely paranoid, looking at the steel rod and all.

"Let me guide you, alright?" He said. He held out his arms, of which I suddenly lend to him. He grabbed me by the wrist, before slowly and slowly start to descend my paw to the steel rod.

My paw kept jolting as he got closer and closer, guiding my paw to the rod.

I suddenly jolted out as hard as I can and away from his wrist when my hand was around an inch or two away. I panted as the fear of pretty much burning my hand and the excruciating pain that might happen kept me from breathing until then. Lucario looked at me, a bit frustrated, but with determination in his eyes, as he gestured me to try it again.

And we did try again, and the same thing happened. Me jolting and stuff, him getting a bit on the nerve as my paw slowly descend on the rod. He sighed a bit when he could visibly see me sweating, before telling me something that sort of made me believe in him.

"Just relax your wrist." He smiled. "And I'll do the rest. I promise it won't hurt"

He licked my neck, something quite uncanny and unexpected from him. I giggled at the gesture, since the dampness of his tongue somehow made it tickle. Either that or I'm just shivering in disgust. He received a nod from me, before I relaxed my wrist and closed my eyes, hoping the contact would be painless.

And in fact, it did.

At first, it was a sort of sting-like feeling as my paws first touch it. But now, it felt like i'm just touching the most smoothest item I've ever felt. I opened my eyes to see what I was touching. And, funny enough, it was the same steel rod that Lucario showed me.

"Is it really made of steel?" I asked, a bit scared that the item was not made of steel.

"Actually...yeah it is made of steel. You can ask my dad you know. This is his steel rod when he needs to learn some sort of martial art. Can't blame a Greninja to do so."

I was shocked, and filled with happiness. I grabbed the steel, this time with both of my paws, and there was no pain at all. I clenched at it as well, and again, no pain.

I released the rod, making quite a loud thud from the drop, as I jumped and hugged Lucario. He returned the embrace as he knew what I meant.

"Thank you Lucario, for everything." I smiled.

"You're welcome, Sylveon." He nudged his hee, and our eyes met. Red and blue eyes both started to widen, as both me and Lucario felt some sort of affection for each other.

Before we knew it, it was 6 at night, when a Squirtle came inside the gym.

"Kids, it's time for dinner" She looked at both of us having an embrace.

We broke the hug and looked awkwardly at each other, red cheeks appearing from both of us, before his mother, the same Squirtle looked at us and got a bit of a chuckle.

"Enough huggins, please. We have to go before Greninja cracks up."

We both walked out from the gym, before Lucario's mother touched my shoulder.

"Today, your parents are going to be away until tomorrow afternoon. So you want to sleep with us? We got your items for tomorrow's school day.."

"Wait, what day is it today? I kind of forgot…" I asked her . Squirtle just smiled at me, before giving me the date.

"Sweetie, it's the 8th of May 2050! Tomorrow is a Monday so it's school day."

"Alright." I looked at the gym one last time before the Squirtle turned off the lights of the gym.

"So you want to have a sleepover at our house? We got a space for you in Lucario's room."

I nodded, before joining the table filled with fruits, and my favorite berry, the mulberries. I chomped on the food as soon as I saw the other Pokemon in the house to eat, almost careess about losing my table manners.

"So, how's the training? Was it great?" Oshawott looked at me, of which I smiled a bit.

"It was great. I tell ya what, she's the best! Before this, she can pretty much never use fairy wind affectively. Now, she can use it to knock our father's lifting equipments half way across the gym!"

"Did you make sure to put it back where it belongs though?" The Greninja looked at Lucario.

"Yeah I did. It is right at the rack that you last put it"

"Good. Thank Arceus for that."  
After eating, I played with Lucario on his console, whilst his parents cleaned the dishes and Oshawott continued to do his homework. Grade 9 seems to be hard with all the homework that he seems to have.

Oh well, I had a lot of fun. But now, some quality time playing with Lucario.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to ZYXA12-ReBornX7 and** **AncientPeacekepper for the favorite and alert. I am thankful if you guys stuck with me even when it's been like 8 months since I last touched this story. If you are reading this from the bottom up, I want to thank you so much. It means so much to me that some of you are still reading after such a long abandonment.**


End file.
